Just One Kiss
by TsukikoUchu
Summary: Yashamaru decides to give Tsubasa a rather strange reward for managing to complete her job and help MooNs and B Pro become more popular another Yashamaru/Tsubasa Pairing


It was just them in the office that night reviewing the finished curry commercial featuring MooNs and their new song, he hated to admit it, despite his interference the commercial had been a big hit with everyone who'd watched it.

Not only that but it made him really want to eat curry as well he voiced this thought aloud just to hear what she'd said "Makes me want curry to" Yashamaru chuckled lightly glancing to his subordinate for a brief second.

"I know" Tsubasa smiled just glad that the whole ordeal was over and now B Pro was even more or rather MooNs was gaining more popularity, despite what had happened, everything had turned out pretty good and she was proud to have been one of the ones to see the commercial come together.

Yashamaru frowned "Anyway are you sure your alright Tsubasa-chan, you kept shrieking over the phone and I thought maybe you'd panicked because you were out of your element" he leaned back and just as he expected.

Tsubasa spun around in the chair "That was because of a monkey" the brunette said hastily face flushed in embarrassment, she was flustered and it was absolutely adorable, he loomed closer just to see her reaction.

The blush deepened "Are you sure" Yashamaru smirked they were so close, every breath that passed through her lips was felt by his own and probably vice versa, he hated her sure, but above all she was a very beautiful girl.

Before he could really stop himself or before Tsubasa could really figure out what he was planning, Yashamaru brought his hand up and pressed it against her neck drawing her closer and closer until their lips were millimeters apart.

"Y..Yashamaru-san" her face was turning redder and redder as the seconds passed, his hand was holding her in place and if she tried to move it would end up with her making a fool out of herself, she didn't understand what was going on anyway.

Gold orbs met pools of red locked in each others gaze, "For doing such a good job Tsubasa-chan you deserve a reward" the blue haired man whispered, it was just them, they were completely alone and he knew she would never tell.

She was to good for that and before she could react he sealed their lips together, the brunette jolted in surprise and struggled for a brief second until his other hand came up and wrapped his slim fingers in her silky brown tresses.

A slight pain told her he'd pulled on her hair and she couldn't help but gasp allowing him entrance, his tongue darted forward and ran along her own, it was so weird, her body was becoming warmer and warmer the longer the kiss continued.

It was difficult to breath, her chest was tightening up from lack of oxygen, her hands rose and clenched fistfuls of his shirt, she wasn't really sure how this had happened in the first place, and then suddenly she was on her feet.

Being pulled even closer as Yashamaru kept up his assault on her mouth, his tongue twining with hers and pulling the pink muscle into a hesitant duel, an arm was suddenly around her waist, as he rubbed his tongue along herself.

Going as deep as he could manage, a pressure at her waist told her that he was squeezing her hip another gasp escaped from her throat, he twisted them around and sat down in her previous seat, his intentions were clear.

As not even a moment later her legs were on either side of his own, seated on his lap, the kiss still going, his hand roaming free, the one that had been in her hair seconds before, trailing across her blazing skin, scorching it further.

Then finally he pulled back "Wh..What wa…" Tsubasa didn't have a chance to finish her sentence as he pressed a hand over her mouth, gold eyes looking her over intensely, she couldn't see the hidden pride in their depths.

That he'd managed to get the usually poised Tsubasa so ruffled to the point where it made him want to throw her in his bed and have his wicked way with her further "Just one kiss Tsubasa-chan, a reward I told you" Yashamaru stood.

Her sliding from his lap and then disappeared down the hall leaving Tsubasa Sumisora confused at his actions, the next time they met, they didn't speak about what had happened nor did the boy of B Pro ever find out either, it really had been just one kiss.


End file.
